


By Accident Or Design

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [107]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Potions Accident, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is far from the worst person Caroline's ever shared a potions lab with. Sure, she hadn't liked him much in the beginning bu he'd grown on her. Which is fortunate when the Arousal Elixir he's been working on explodes and they're put in an awkward situation.





	

**By Accident Or Design**

**(Prompt: hi, could you do a Hogwarts AU + sex pollen. SMUT)**

Caroline stirs unwillingly when she feels a warm hand on her arm, a quiet groan spilling from her lips in complaint, "Mm, no," she slurs, "Five more minutes."

The soft laugh that follows _is_ familiar though it's only recently she's begun to hear it. She'd been a little startled, and very pleased with herself, the first time she managed to make Klaus laugh genuinely, with something other than derision.

Six months ago she'd first been introduced to Klaus Mikaelson. Summoned to his office she'd been informed by her boss that Klaus was the newest hire, and that since Caroline was between projects it would be her responsibility to get him acclimated and bring him up to speed on the potions they were currently working on. Caroline hadn't really minded, always willing to go the extra mile.

Until they got to the part where Klaus would be moving into the empty half of _her_ lab.

Caroline had been enjoying the previous month of blissful solitude, no one touching her stuff or interrupting her when she was thinking and she'd mourned the end of it. Her previous lab mate, a creep named Damon Salvatore, had been fired for spending too much time on his personal projects – attempting to improve the hangover cures readily available – and not enough on those he'd been assigned.

Caroline had suspected, and rumors had persisted, that he was also abusing the shared ingredients cupboards and brewing glamor potions that hid his late nights and bad habits. Damon always reeked of muggle mouthwash and cologne, the chemical scents fooling no one.

That morning she'd said a silent _fervent_ prayer that Klaus would be less of a hassle, pasted on a smile, and offered him her hand.

Handshakes, Caroline's father had always said, could tell you all sorts of things about a person. Somehow she didn't think that the not so pure images that had immediately flitted through her mind once she'd noted Klaus' long fingers and warm palms, had been what he'd meant at the time.

A momentary lapse that Caroline had quickly shoved to the back of her mind.

Klaus had been watchful, spoke few words but listened intently, as she'd introduced herself and led him to the rooms they'd be sharing. He'd been polite enough, answered her questions about where he was from (the accent was a dead giveaway that he'd come a long way, along with the suit. Caroline kept things business casual but some of her coworkers put in _far_ less effort).

Her finely honed douchebag detector hadn't tingled and she'd been reasonably sure that the transition back to sharing a lab wouldn't be _too_ terrible.

Until they'd actually gotten to work.

Initially things had been… challenging. Caroline liked order, firmly believed that everything had a place. Klaus' style was somewhat more freeform. Fights had been numerous, loud and heated. He liked the wizarding wireless, she preferred to plug her phone into the speakers she'd charmed. Klaus' workspace was chaotic (though _he_ seemed to have little trouble navigating it) while Caroline's was spotless and had been liberally attacked it with a label maker.

It wasn't just their personal habits that clashed. They disagreed about techniques, Klaus favored more traditional potion making, his pureblood upbringing, Hogwarts education, and apprenticeship more strict than and regimented than hers had been. Caroline had always been encouraged to experiment, test out substitutions, something that Klaus was only now slowly coming around to since it was kind of required in his current job description.

Their small potions company prided itself on innovation, making existing potions more cost efficient and effective and inventing new formulas to cover gaps in the wizarding worlds needs.

She could admit that he was actually _good_ at it, intuitive and creative, that he got great results. She'd probably even say it to his face these days, now that they'd almost become friends.

 _That_ had taken some time.

They'd mostly operated in polite silence for the two months of Klaus' employment, save for the frequent bouts of bickering. At one point she'd drawn a shimmery pink line splitting the room, including the battered couch along one wall and the refrigerator where they kept personal items, into two equal halves.

Klaus hadn't been amused by the brief jolt of pain he'd felt when he'd attempted to cross it. It was petty of her, Caroline could admit, but she'd have done worse if his stack of parchments slid over onto her things _one_ more time.

Like strangle him with her bare hands.

She'd half expected that Klaus had reported her when they'd both been called into their supervisor's office. At the time she almost would have preferred a reprimand to the news that she and Klaus were being given a _joint_ assignment.

She'd wracked her brain for a way to get out of it, thinking there was no possible way they could succeed. She and Klaus could _barely_ coexist. Working together seemed like a recipe for disaster and/or mayhem.

Luckily, she'd been wrong.

Nearly four months later Caroline looked back on that project fondly. Once they'd managed to stop sniping at one another and cooperate (which, admittedly, had taken longer than it probably _should_ have) they'd managed to work well together and the atmosphere in their shared lab had thawed considerably.

They even worked out a system and turns picking the music.

Klaus shakes her again gently and confusion fights through Caroline's drowsiness, "I believe you'll need a bit more than five minutes. You can't have gotten much rest."

She pries her eyes open with a great deal of difficulty and eyes him blearily, "Klaus? Why're you in my bedroom?"

Another low sound of amusement as he crouches so they're at eye level. "I'm not," he tells her, smoothing her hair away from her face. " _You're_ at your desk. You fell asleep. Luckily your potion didn't blow up though I'm certain it'll be unusable. It's nearly solid in your cauldron."

This time her groan is pure frustration and she knocks her forehead against her worktable. "Ugh, I was _sure_ that I was on to something."

Klaus stands again, "And I'm sure your meticulous notes will allow you to replicate it later." His tone firms, " _After_ you've gotten a few _proper_ hours of sleep."

Caroline shakes her head, pushing herself to her feet as her mental to do list begins to swirl past her eyes, "I can't. My deadline's next week and I'll have to do the write up after and…"

Klaus steps in front of her, blocking her from her prep table, and Caroline shoots him a glare that has him holding up his hands innocently. Still, he doesn't relent. "You have time, Caroline."

"But what if _this_ one doesn't work and I need to make _more_ adjustments?" she counters, reaching up to rub her eyes. She clenches her jaw shut tight to disguise a yawn. "I'll make some coffee. We've got Pepper Up in the bathroom. It'll be fine."

Klaus isn't convinced. "You'll be more likely to make mistakes if you're exhausted, won't you? A bit of sleep might prevent a setback that'll be more time consuming."

She wavers because he might have a point, damn him. She steps around him, walking over to peek in her cauldron, wincing when she sees the chalky brown sludge it contains. That was _not_ what she'd been going for. Klaus, likely sensing her weakness, presses harder, "You don't even have to go home. An hour or two on the couch, love. I'll be as quiet as possible."

The couch _was_ deceptively comfortable. She'd taken many excellent naps on it. Caroline sighs, reaching for her wand, "Two hours. Don't let me sleep a minute more, okay?"

"I promise," Klaus says, rocking a step back. He's doing an awful job of hiding his pleased expression but she decides to let it go. Considering he _was_ attempting to look out for her and all. "Sleep well, Caroline."

She manages a smile and drags her feet on her way to the couch. Her eyes had begun drooping as soon as she'd given in, her limbs heavy as she flops onto the couch. She manages the charm to darken the area immediately around her before curling into a ball and letting herself drift off to the faint and familiar sounds of Klaus moving around the room.

* * *

 

She's jolted out of sleep by a high pitched alarm. Caroline snatches up her wand and throws herself into a sitting position, glancing around wildly. Klaus is cursing, harsh and rapid as he points his wand at the flame under his cauldron, attempting to get it under control. The cauldron shaking on its perch, smoking ominously. She lurches to her feet, wracking her brain trying to remember just what Klaus was working on, how dangerous it might be and how she could help.

She's about to ask if they should leave before the wards seal them in, throw up some extra shields and let it burn itself out but she's too late, several loud pops emerge from the cauldron before a thin purple liquid splashes over the rim, dousing Klaus' front. A few drops land on her arm, stinging her skin. Klaus yelps in pain and Caroline rushes to his side, shaking her arm until the burning fades. She summons their emergency kit, "Take off your shirt," she orders. "What was in the potion?"

He starts, turning to look at her, " _Don't_ touch it, Caroline," he snaps.

"What am I, an idiot?" she bites back, fishing a pair of gloves out of the kit. "I am fully aware of basic potion safety, thank you. But it's too late." She lifts her arm, nods down to the purple streaks and reddened skin. "You took the brunt of it so we'll deal with me after. Now, shirt off."

"Shit," Klaus mutters, making no attempt to do as she'd asked, his eyes wide with something that resembles panic. Caroline tries to fight down her own answering alarm.

Freaking out right now was _not_ going to help them.

She snaps the gloves on reasoning there's no need to get _more_ contaminated and reaches to peel Klaus' shirt off herself. She glares until he lifts his arms and she pulls it clear, rushing over and shoving it in their hazardous waste bin. She returns, mutters a brief apology before she drenches him with an Aguamenti spell, turning her wand on her own arm once she's satisfied that Klaus has been rinsed sufficiently.

"Now, what were you working on?" she prods briskly. "What are we looking at in terms of an antidote? Can we brew one quickly?"

Klaus is silent for a long moment, his expression twisted into something that's almost like… embarrassment.

Not an emotion she'd ever seen him display.

He mumbles something, breaking her gaze and focusing on drying his jeans. "What was that?" Caroline asks.

He sighs, "The Arousal Elixir."

It clicks, "Right! You're trying to decrease the waiting time for it to kick in and figure out what's causing that weird yellow rash some people have gotten." He'd only been given the assignment the week before and hadn't run into any major snags so they'd only discussed it briefly. "You decided to tackle the waiting time first…"

"Because it seemed to merely be a matter of dicing certain ingredients smaller."

"Which means…?"

"That if my calculations are correct I've gotten it down to fifteen minutes."

Klaus' calculations usually were.

"And _after_ fifteen minutes we'll be feeling…" he trails off meaningfully and Caroline's jaw drops.

Because while she'd never tried The Arousal Elixir herself – it was relatively new and it's ingredients prohibitively expensive - she'd read all about it in the journals she subscribes to. It had been marketed as something to put the spice back into a marriage and Caroline assumed its primary consumers were older couples with an abundance of money.

"Aroused," she stutters out, wincing at how stupid that probably sounds. "So we should probably floo home real quick so we can… you know."

Klaus shakes his head. "We can't. The exits sealed when the alarm rang."

Right. The wards. Caroline's never hated the safety protocols more.

They have very limited options and she quickly realizes that there's no way to go at the issue delicately. Time was a ticking, after all. Caroline lifts her chin, _hates_ that she's blushing. She and Klaus are both adults so they're just going to have to make the best of this. And try not to let it get awkward afterwards. She waits until he looks at her and flashes her brightest pageant smile, "So, do you want the bathroom or the couch?"

* * *

 

She paces for several moments after the bathroom door has shut, running her hands through her hair until she's sure that her curls are a poufy mess. This is so not how she'd anticipated her day going. Caroline manages three circuits of the room before she begins to feel the potions effects. She's been going through an unfortunate dry spell lately, has mostly been taking care of her own needs. Still, the signs are familiar.

She fights the hitch in her breathing, picking up the pace as she strips off her cardigan and fans herself. She can feel her nipples tightening, bites her lip to hold in a moan as a slow throbbing begins low in her belly.

Damn that stuff was _potent_. No wonder people shelled out serious cash.

Caroline eyes the door Klaus had disappeared behind as she makes her way to the couch. Klaus had been surprisingly gentlemanly, had offered to take the tiny, cramped bathroom, explaining that it was only fair since it had been his over stirring that had caused the issue with the potion in the first place.

Something she'd usually have teased him about (it wasn't like him to get distracted) but she hadn't been able to form any sort of joke, too focused on the fact that he'd _still_ been shirtless. And slightly damp.

The view had been _very_ nice.

The angles of his shoulders, the lean muscles of his torso and the indents of his hips, had been even better than anything Caroline's brain had conjured during her not infrequent fantasies about Klaus. She'd wanted to reach out and _stroke_ , to see if Klaus would twitch under her fingertips, if she could coax noises of pleasure and need from him.

It had been on the tip of her tongue to blurt out that maybe they should tackle this… _problem_ as a team but she hadn't been able to force the words out. What if he'd said _no_? That would have gone down in the history books as Caroline's most embarrassing moment _ever_ and she'd had some doozies as a teenager. She'd have had to quit her job and avoid him for the rest of her _life_.

Still, the idea lingered.

Maybe there was something more… subtle she could try. A way to test the waters a little before diving straight in.

Caroline rolls her wand between her fingertips contemplatively. She _should_ put up a silencing spell, thrown on some music, and go on with her business, leave Klaus to do his until the potion had run its course.

But what if she _doesn't_?

Her body practically hums as the idea sinks in and she lets herself flop onto the couch, pressing her thighs together as the ache between them grows more insistent.

He was a smart guy. Caroline assumed he'd understand what it meant when she said 'Klaus' as she came.

* * *

 

When she hears the door open Caroline wants to grin in triumph but she's too busy sucking in deep gulps of air. Klaus hadn't been trying to be sneaky and, from the sound, she imagines one of them will have to repair a hole he's made in the wall with his forceful entrance.

She glances over at him, finds him gripping the frame and watching her hungrily, skin flushed and eyes bright with need. She's made herself comfortable, is spread out along the length of the couch with her head pillowed on the arm rest. She knows she must look thoroughly debauched, clothes askew and legs spread, two fingers pumping in and out of her body as she works herself up to a third peak. "Finally," she breathes, sinking back into the cushions.

She'd been a little timid at first, hadn't managed to get much volume. Her first climax hadn't been particularly… relieving and her body's needs had only grown more insistent. When she'd come the second time she'd practically screamed his name.

It was a clear invitation. Why, she wonders, is Klaus still standing all the way over there? _And_ still wearing his pants?

Caroline blows her hair out of her face, pushing herself up on one elbow, not slowing the motions of the hand between her legs. "What?" she manages, voice hoarse, "do you need a written invitation?"

That does the trick. He pushes away from the bathroom, makes his way towards her in quick jerky steps. "Lose the pants," she demands.

"Lose your dress," Klaus counters thickly.

Fair enough, Caroline decides, even though it hadn't been covering much, pushed to her waist as it was.

She moans a little as she sits up, pouting at the pang of discomfort that hits her once she stops touching herself. As quickly as she can Caroline shimmies her dress over her head and tosses it aside. Her bra's been shoved askew by her wandering hands but she unclips the back and slides it off her shoulders for good measure. She's unable to resist the temptation to tease him, and herself, palming a breast and worrying her nipple with her thumb. Her lips part on a gasp as she lies back down, drawing her knees up and parting her thighs under Klaus' avid gaze.

His eyes dip, throat bobbing at the harsh swallow he makes as he sees just how wet she is. There's no room for embarrassment, not as turned on as she is, as turned on as she can _see_ Klaus is. He fumbles for the button on his jeans, easing the zipper down gently. Caroline reaches for him as he steps out of them but he thwarts her, gripping her wrists as he settles himself over her, skin fever hot as it slides against hers. She arches up, rubbing the aching points of her nipples against the firm wall of his chest and rocking her hips in an attempt to gain some friction against her clit. Klaus holds himself just above her, the line of his body rigid and a groan bitten off as he presses his face into his throat.

"Klaus," she whines, shifting restlessly, "I want…"

His huff of a laugh sounds pained, "I know. I _want_ too, Caroline."

She makes an impatient noise, winding a leg around his back and attempting to pull him down, only managing to drag her dripping folds over the taut line of his abdomen, letting out a soft hiss at the sensation.

It's not nearly enough.

Klaus bites down on her shoulder, a warning, and her grip on him tightens, arms straining against his hold on her wrists. "If we do this," he rasps, "I want a chance to do it again. _Properly_."

"What, like in a bed?" Caroline asks. "If you want we'll transfigure the couch once we've taken the edge off. I'm sure a couple of orgasms will allow us to focus enough."

He levers up to look at her, his jaw clenched tight. " _Not_ what I meant."

She rolls her hips again, biting her lips to stifle a whimper. The ache is beginning to _hurt_ and Klaus features soften, more of his weight resting against her. His cock lies heavily against her thigh, thick and hard, and she marvels at his control. Considers all the fun she could have testing it. "Dinner," he grits out. "That sort of proper. Where you wear a fetching little dress and I bring flowers and I kiss you goodnight but we can't quite bring ourselves to stop at just a kiss and you drag me into your flat and have your wicked way with me in your front hall."

Caroline still in surprise and she blinks up at him, her heart beginning to pound anew. "I… think I'd like that."

He grins, and there's something feral in it that appeals and her breath catches. "Excellent," Klaus murmurs. "I will, of course, have _my_ wicked way with _you_ afterwards. Would you care for a preview?"

She's barely had time to process before Klaus is slithering down her body, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands, now free, wind into his hair, tightening when she feels his fingers stroking along her slit. He finds her clit with his thumb, stroking side to side as he kisses her ribs. "Klaus, you don't have to…"

He shushes her, "I _want_ to."

"Don't you need…" she tries, because he must be feeling the effects of the potion too, the tightening pressure that edges towards pain when arousal builds and builds with no release.

Klaus nips at her hipbone, soothes the sting with his tongue, "Don't worry about me."

He pulls her up as he slips off the couch, kneeling at her feet with his hand wrapped around his cock.

God, that was so not fair.

She squirms as he she watches him stroke himself, easy glides as he uses his free hand to push her legs farther apart. She slumps down on the couch willingly, resting on the very edge, open to his gaze. "I came three times listening to you touch yourself, love. I do believe I owe you one."

He doesn't give her a chance to argue (not that she _would_ have) leaning down and flicking his tongue against her clit. She jolts, toes curling, reaching up behind her and gripping the upholstery to avoid the urge to reach down and pull him more tightly against her.

Not that Klaus needs the encouragement.

He starts slow, testing the pressure and speed she likes best on her clit, slipping two fingers inside of her once he's figured out what makes her thighs shake and needy noises spill from her lips. She's sure her nails are going to rip into the couch but she only grips tighter as the feelings build, her muscles pulled tight as she grinds against his mouth. Klaus crooks his fingers, sucks hard, and she's flying, muscles going lax as she cries out.

She feels him pant against her thigh, his fingers thrusting lazily as he works her through her climax.

Caroline wants more. And not just because of the potion. She wants his skin against hers, his moans muffled against her shoulder, to hear him call her name as he shakes against her.

She reaches down and threads her fingers through Klaus' hair, tugging until he looks up at her. She straightens, limbs still the slightest bit shaky with the pleasure thrumming through them. "We're definitely even. Wanna get _more_ even?"

Klaus' nod is enthusiastic and he rears up cupping her face and slanting his mouth over hers as he tumbles her onto her back once more. She smiles into the kiss and runs her hands down his back, shaping the muscles that she finds, makes a mental note to do the same with her lips later. She moans a little as she tastes herself on his tongue, shivers when she feels his hand between them, brushing once more over her entrance. He's less than steady, when he pulls back, his lips pressed into a tight line. Still, he doesn't push into her. Caroline groans in exasperation, "I'm into the foreplay, don't get me wrong. But I _need_ you, Klaus."

He shakes his head, looking pained, "Do we need…?"

"Contraceptive potion," she assures him, tilting her hips as he lines himself up.

"Thank god," he mutters, "I've no idea where my wand went."

Her reply catches in her throat, a long moan coming out instead as he sinks into the heat of her, the stretch so beyond _perfect_ that Caroline wonders if they'll ever even make it to dinner now that she knows what _this_ feels like.

She's totally yanking him into her apartment and having her way with him when he picks her up. Forget that end of date first kiss nonsense. They could order in when they needed sustenance.

He stills once he's buried inside of her, hips pressed tight to hers and Caroline shakes her head, bucking underneath him and urging him to move. "Slow later," she demands, quiet and forceful, body rolling restlessly, "just fuck me."

A rough sound of approval rumbles out of Klaus and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, snapping his hips into hers as his free hand covers her breast and pinches her nipple. Caroline lets out a cry, digging her nails into his shoulders and arching her back in a plea for _more_.

They chase their highs greedily, skin slipping and hands wandering. Caroline's head digs into the couch when he finds the perfect angle, breathless pleas tumbling from her. He loses his rhythm when she's almost there, grunting out a curse into her skin. "It's okay," she gasps, feeling him tense. She works her hand in between them, circles her clit with frantic fingertips until her body jerks against the weight of his, waves of bliss washing over her as he shudders and comes with a low groan of contentment.

Klaus slips to the side once he's done shuddering and Caroline throws a leg over his hip, wincing as he glides out of her. He's still mostly hard and she's sure she'll be more than ready to go in a few moments.

She probably would be even if they weren't currently under the influence of a performance enhancing potion. She rests her forehead on his chest, listening to the rapid pounding of their heartbeats as she waits for her breathing to slow. "I think we're going to need a new couch. Something less scratchy."

Klaus laughs, smoothing a hand through her hair, "Most likely. I think we should lie on the requisition form. Maybe break a leg off this one to shore up our story about why it's faulty."

Caroline nods in agreement, "We'll blame the potion. Say it was ruined beyond repair."

"I vote we angle for something roomier," Klaus says. "Just in case we both need to use it."

Caroline smirks, rolling her head back to meet his eyes as Klaus' hand drifts down her back. "For naps, right?"

Klaus returns her mischievous expression with one of his own, maneuvering them so she's firmly on top of him, legs spread over his hips, his cock pressed against her ass. He folds his arms behind his head as she sits up. "If that's what'll help you lie on the form, love, sure."

Caroline's pretty sure that neither of them is ever going to manage a nap in this room again. _Unless_ they've mutually exhausted each other doing very unprofessional things.

 _After_ all actual work was done, of course. Caroline could think of no greater incentive.


End file.
